Mario and the Thief
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Mario is about to have his delicious brownies, a thief comes by and snatches the tray full of the delicious, chocolate sweets! Now Mario must chase after the crook to get back his delicate brownies!
1. Chapter 1

**Mario and the Thief**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, I decided to do a first-person view from Mario! And I also decided to do an interesting chase between our favorite iconic Italian plumber and a shifty thief...(gasp) I hope you all read and enjoy, as always!

Disclaimer: Mario, Princess Peach, and Toad all belong to Nintendo. Though that tray of brownies...(licks lips and gurgles) I wish I owned that. Mmm... brownies.

----------

Hello. It's a-me, Mario. And today, I got a story to-a share with you...

It all started last night. Me and Princess Peach Toadstool were both in the kitchen, making some delicious, sweet chocolate brownies. As Peach and I were waiting for the brownies to cook, we heard someone at the door. I went up to see who was at the door, and when I opened, there was Toad, waving his arms crazy.

"Mario, Mario, it's terrible!" Toad called out in his annoyingly high-pitched voice, "The Star Rod has been taken!"

I gasped, and I turned to ace Peach, calling out to her. I told the princess what happened, and she gasped, getting up and walking over to Toad. As she comforted him, I snuck into the kitchen to get the brownies out of the oven. As the steam blasted into my face, I coughed, and could smell the delicious scent of brownies. As I decided to take a bite into that smooth goodness of chocolate...

BAM!!! Something tackled into me, and I crashed through the window, lying on my back on the thankfully soft, green grass surrounding my house. I moaned in pain, and as I got up and hopped through the window and back in the kitchen, the whole tray of warm brownies was gone! I gasped in horror, as did Peach, but she was taken by Toad to the Fountain of Dreams.

I knew that while Peach went with Toad to help get back the Star Rod, I decided to get back those sweet, smooth chocolate-filled treats back! Getting on my good ol' brown shoes, I followed the footsteps of the thief and headed downwards towards Nintendo City, to the eastern direction. As I pushed aside several people during my search, I bumped into a building, with a sign saying "Delicious Brownies in here!" I decided to take my chance, and I _cooly_ entered into the building.

Looking around, I ran to the counter and grabbed the guy behind it, screaming in his face, "All right, thief, what did you do with my brownies!?"

The guy must have been screaming in terror as he obviously struggled for freedom. Knowing that he couldn't escape my powerful grip, he sighed and told me, "Look, buddy, I don't know what you are talking about, but we have been making delicious brownies for seventy years."

My left eye twitched. I let go of the guy and jumped onto the counter, to catch a glimpse of the rotten thief who took my brownies. I wouldn't let him get away, and I started chucking fireballs at him. He dodged and started running to the right, and I followed, determined to give him a pounding. As he turned around on the right block, I followed, but he cleverly dropped a banana peel, and I accidentally slipped, landing on my back. As i got back up, a green Koopa shell randomly appeared out of nowhere and sent me pummeling into the air, with myself waving my arms aimlessly as I crashed down on the rooftop of one of the many buildings.

I glanced down, to see the thief running into the building I was on top of, run out by breaking through the stain glass window, and jumping over the speeding vehicles within the street. I decided to take my actions and followed... until I fell flat on my face on the hard, concrete sidewalk. Ignoring all of the odd looks I received from bystanders nearby me, I ran across the street, and managed to dodge all of the vehicles coming towards me. Reaching onto the other side, I let out a sigh of relief, but not before I heard a woman screaming.

I ran towards the left to see the thief shooting at innocent bystanders, and then shooting at a nearby traffic light, breaking its lights. The thief then ran swiftly through the congested street full of angry traffic. I gave chase, grabbing a dislodged green Koopa shell and riding it towards the street. I managed to slide through the traffic with ease, but I then bumped into a street lamp. I mumbled as I started moving back and forth, but after shaking my head, I caught the thief with my right eye and I called out after him, running faster than I normally do.

Eventually, the thief stopped running, and instead, he turned around and gave me a punch in the face. I know I felt great pain from that punch, but I was glad that he decided to stop running away and fight like a man. That's what I call determination. So I gave him a couple of punches and kicks, received my own fair share, but it was when I grabbed him by the feet, I swung him around and tossed him through a stain glass window of a barbershop. I jumped through the window and started tossing a barrage of fiery fireballs at the thief, burning him. I then took all of the stolen objects, and I ran all across the streets, going back to the stores the thief came through and handing back the owners' respective items. Luckily, I managed to get back my tray of delicious brownies, which fortunately were still warm. i rushed back towards the western direction, up the smell green hill and back into my house, where I placed the tray of brownies on the table within the living room.

As I prepared to eat the brownies, Peach came into the house, looking exhausted, her hair out of place and her clothes dirty. As she sat down in her pink comfortable sofa and grabbed one of the soft brownies, I laughed. "What happened to you?" I asked her as I grabbed a brownie and stuffed it into my mouth, still laughing at her appearance.

Peach gulped down her brownie, burping loudly as she followed with a sigh, "Mario, you don't even want to know what I went through back there." Pulling out the Star Rod and looking at it, she sighed and tossed it away, landing on the red-blue-and-yellow carpet I placed over the floor.

Oh, yes. What a great day is was for me. Maybe not for Princess Peach, but I sure had fun in my chase against the thief. Heh, heh, heh.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a-me, Mario, once again-a! Did you remember-a the time-a when someone took-a my brownies? Well, it happened again.

Just like-a last time-a, I was in my home, in my kitchen baking brownies-a. I was planning on giving them-a to the Biddybud orphans just west of Toad Town-a, when Toadette came by.

"Mario!" Toadette greeted as she waved her hands to me. "Are you baking brownies? They smell really yummy!"

I stared at her for quite some time-a, nodding my head in response as I moved my hands about-a.

Toadette giggled, coming into my home and approaching me in the kitchen-a. "Boy! I sure love brownies! They make me fill up with joy!"

Toadette's stomach grumbled so-a loud-a, it would make Bowser's roars seem like cute meows. I could tell that Toadette was pretty hungry, but I wasn't sure if she-a was hungry enough-a to take the brownies...

Mamma mia, was I-a wrong-a. As soon as I took out the freshly baked brownies, Toadette grabbed the nearest baking gloves and took the entire-a tray! I couldn't believe my eyes-a! I knew that Toadette was a sweet and innocent young-a girl, but I wasn't going to let my brownies get taken again! I gave-a chase, following her all throughout Toad Town. When I lost her as she headed north towards the Mushroom Gorge, her boyfriend-a, or maybe her brother, Toad, came by.

"Hey Mario! What's with the long face?" Toad asked me as he moved his hands about. "You look like someone was posting naughty images of you and Sonic."

After getting that-a weird image out of my mind-a, I explained him my plight-a, with him gasping as he placed his hands-a on his-a face-a.

"Oh no! _That's horrible!_" Toad exclaimed as he grabbed me by the arm-a with his left hand. "We gotta go and stop her!"

So there we were, me-a and-a Toad, looking for his sister or girlfriend Toadette-a, making our way through the Mushroom Gorge as we approached the finish line-a.

Unfortunately, Toadette ate all the brownies by-a the time we-a got there, with us being greeted by the sight of her being-a pudgy.

"**Urp!**" Toadette belched as she patted her pudgy stomach-a, letting out a cute little poot-a. "Man, Mario, you definitely need to bake more of that brownie goodness! It was so good!"

I could-a only hang my head-a in shame-a as Toad did his best to comfort me, as I was-a too late to stop Toadette. However, she would make-a up for this-a by helping me make a new batch of brownies, one that ended up-a being better than the batch I made that she-a ate. Of course-a, I had gave her a proper-a scolding so that this little incident-a wouldn't happen again-a. After a long crying session that lasted a couple of minutes, she apologized, and responded-a with a hug-a.

I'm so-a lucky to have such-a good friends-a willing to learn-a from their mistakes. Now if only the same-a could be said-a for Bowser, ho ho!


End file.
